7_years_from_nowfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruto Soraki
-A whole lot of spoilers comin your way! (comin is on purpose) Overview Haruto Soraki (or Haruto Mikami before he was adopted) is the protagonist of the game. After receiving reoccurring dreams of a promise made 7 years ago with an unfamiliar girl (Aoi), Haruto returns to his hometown (it isn't mentioned and it isn't Tokyo), from Tokyo, in search of answers to his dreams. Plot Haruto first wakes up on March 29th and the game begins. His mother tells him to visit Dr. Ichiki (a relative) at his clinic. Dr. Ichiki gives him a free checkup and tells him to drink a medicine, making Haruto promise not to tell anyone about it. Dr. Ichiki then asks him to come by later and take souvenirs from him for his mom. After that Haruto goes to a hospital, Nishikata Hospital, where he was admitted to before but has no memory of it. However, when he explores the hospital, he starts to slowly get back his memories. He asks around for people who were there since 7 years before hoping they might recognize him. He ask nurses and patients, but he finds no one that knows him as many moved away because of an explosion that happened 7 years before as well. He then goes home and decides to go to Ichiki's clinic the day after as he forgot to do so that day. On the next day, March 30th, he finds that the clinic is closed so he goes to the hospital to ask more people about the past. There he meets Riku, a person who knew Haruto when he was admitted in the hospital. Haruto has a flashback of him with Riku just as they enter medical ward number 2. Afterwards Haruto and Riku visit Kakeru, Riku's younger brother. Haruto tells them that he doesn't remember anything about them because he has lost his memories. Riku later tells Haruto that he's planing to break into the basement of the hospital where the archives are, because Riku believes they have evidence that the hospital is leaving patients suffering from LMD to die when they can be saved. They both get caught right when Haruto finds a report about a heart transplant from Aoi to him, and someone knocks them out with a hit to their heads. However, Haruto wakes up on March 29th, Monday, again at Dr. Ichiki's clinic, at the moment where he had taken the medicine. Dr. Ichiki has actually done a time leaping experiment using that medicine without Haruto's knowledge. With the help of Dr. Ichiki, Haruto time-leaps five times, finding out about the hospital's secrets and his own backstory as he progresses. He meets Keitaro Ishiuchi, the security manager (the person who knocked him and Riku unconscious before) and the director of the Nishikata hospital, Ayato Kikusui. It turns out Ichiki is skilled in removing the memory of people who knew too much about the hospital's illegal activities, and Haruto's memory was erased by Ichiki as requested by Aoi before she died and her heart was transplanted to him (it turned out to be a lie, though). Haruto then finds out about a time leaping experiment involving two people where, in the first attempt, one of the participants is guaranteed to die (explained below). Aoi and Haruto were chosen for this experiment and taken to two different rooms. Through a speaker, they were told to take something. Only after doing so, they are told it was a poison. The antidote to the poison is present in a locked box in the room; both rooms have two boxes with Aoi's and Haruto's name on each, and the box with the name of the person in that room contains the antidote (that is, Aoi's box in her room contains one antidote and Haruto's box in his room also has one). To open the box, a button on the box must be pressed - red or blue. The catch was that the first answer is always wrong and the second is always right. To unlock both boxes, the subject needs to hold down both buttons of the box for 10 secs. This answer is given inside the box only after the answer has been chosen. Aoi pressed first on hers and then on Haruto's, saving Haruto but resulting in Aoi's death. The purpose of this experiment was this: -One of them dies, time leaps back and chooses right for the other -The other time leaps back as well and both gets the right answer by pressing down both buttons -Both survive and time leap successful However, the experiment did not work and Haruto died even after taking the antidote and giving Aoi his lungs to cure her LMD. This results in Aoi time leaping thousands of times in a never ending loop; Aoi keeps a note of the number of times she had gone through the full 7 year cycle, and it ends up being 17711 times. Ichiki theorised that Aoi failed in saving Haruto all these times because destiny had decided that one of them should die on the day of the experiment. Finally, Aoi and Haruto decide to bring an end to this never-ending time travel by using a phenomenon called resonance (memories going back in time to a specific person). After resonance, LMD wasn't created, Akitsu carnations (11 year bloom cycle) weren't trimmed, some people didn't die, and Aoi and Haruto haven't met but still remember their promise. Story ends in epilogue 13: ---- Hoi whatever drugs you take when writing can you give me some? honestly i need it